Ashes In the Wind
by misus-spike
Summary: Based on Gone WIth the Wind, movie not book. Spuffy. S7
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy or Gone With the Wind. That creative ingenuity goes to Joss Wheadon and Margret Mitchell  
  
Summary: Based on Gone With the Wind, but set in Buffyverse. A/U, pretty much any Buffy ship you like this story will have it, but ultimately S/B  
  
A/N: Ok this is a long one to describe the parallels between Buffy and Gone With the Wind so that you can understand the story. Buffy: Scarlet O'Hara, Spike: Rhett Butler, Angel: Ashly Wilks, Parker: Charles Hamilton, Riley: Frank Kenedy, Dawn: Suellen (no Careen sorry), Xander: Tareleton twins, Giles: Gerald O'Hara, Joyce: Ellen O'Hara, Gunn, Fred, Cordelia, Lorn, Wesley, Anya, Tara and Willow: Scarlets aristocrat friends, Drusilla: Belle Watlang, Fight for Redemption: Melly Hamilton/Wilks, Fight Against First Evil: Civil War, Slaying: Tara Vampires/Demons: Yankees, Faith: Scarlet's yankee friends, Whistler: Uncle Henry. Ok that pretty much covers it. Dawn and Buffy are also closer in age, I'll say dawn is a senior in high school and Buffy is still 21. Mixed up time line, just try to figure it out, it shouldn't be hard at all.  
  
Ashes in the Wind  
  
Chapter One  
Xander and Buffy sat on the porch in front of her house.  
  
"So do you think that the first evil is really planning on attaking us again? I mean last time, nothing to bad really happened, besides the whole Angel almost offed himself thing.  
  
"Oh I don't wanna talk about it. I'm tired of hearing about evil."  
  
"Do you think Angel will still go to L.A. if the First does strike?" Xander questioned  
  
Buffy's eyes went wide with shock. "L.A.!?!?! What do you mean L.A.?! You mean like a short visit to kill a nasty?"  
  
"Oh boy, he hasn't told you yet. Well Buff, from what I understand Angel is leaving to fight on the path of redemption without you."  
  
" No! There's no way he would do that! There's no way! And he would have told me even if there was a way," She looked around wildly as Xander tried to soothe her, and then ran off down the street.  
*Outside Giles' House*  
  
"Giles!" Buffy pounded on Giles's door.  
  
" Buffy how nice to see you. Is everything all right?" He asked, gesturing for her to come in.  
  
"Is Angel leaving me?"  
  
"I-I-I don't know. Why?" He asked, taking his glasses off to clean them on his shirt.  
  
"Xander said he's leaving and going to L.A. to fight for redemption on his own."  
  
"Well Buffy, it's a possibility, but you must realize, you two are too different to be together Sometimes it just isn't meant to be. And it isn't even like you've been dating him exclusively. You've been on a few dates with Parker, have you not?"  
  
Buffy gaped at him," Not meant to be!?!? We are perfect for each other! I love him! Parker means nothing to me!"  
  
"I know you don't want to hear this, but love is not what is important to you Buffy. You are a slayer, it is who you are, in your blood," he walked over to his weapon chest and pulled out a stake. He placed it in the fuming slayer's hand and closed her fingers around it. ' When there is nothing left, you will always have slaying, it's who you are, in your heart."  
  
Buffy looked down at the stake in her hand, hugged Giles and began to walk out.  
  
"Buffy don't forget everyone is meeting at the Bronze tonight!"  
* The Bronze that night*  
  
Willow and Tara were on the dance floor, as well as Dawn and her older boyfriend Riley Finn. Buffy, Anya, Angel, Gunn, Fred, Cordy, Lorn and Spike sitting around the couches in the alcove area. Buffy was wondering what Spike was doing there, she didn't really know, or like him. And he kept looking at her like he knew how she looked without clothing on!!!  
  
Angel cleared his throat, he was stting across from Buffy and she looked over at him with adoring eyes.  
  
"I have an announcement to make," he said as the song ended and the two couples came over.  
  
Everyone looked at him expectantly.  
  
" I'm.leaving." shocked stares from every direction ".tomorrow. I've done so much evil in my unlife, you all can't even conceive. I need to redeem myself, it's what I want and my mind won't be changed."  
  
"Oh no, we'll really miss ya big guy, really. Drinks anyone?" Xander asked with enthusiasm.  
  
Buffy glared at Xander, knowing he was ecstatic that Angel was leaving so that now he might have a shot with her. She turned her icy glare back to Angel. Everyone politely dispersed to let the couple have words.  
  
"You're leaving me?" she said through clenched teeth. Tears threatened to roll from her eyes. " how could you?"  
  
" We can't talk here. C'mon, there's a private room upstairs."  
  
They walked up a flight of stairs and down a hall into the room where Xander had once almost lost his life to an Incan mummy girl. Angel closed the door behind him, and then Buffy let loose.  
  
" You can't leave me! We were going to fight evil together! You can earn redemption by working with others! I can't go on without you! I wanted to marry you Angel! Don't you love me?"  
  
"How could I help loving you? You have all the passion for life that I lack. But that kind of love isn't enough to make a successful marriage for two people who are as different as we are."  
  
"Oh why don't you just say it you coward, you're afraid to marry me. How can you do this? Don't you get it? I love you!"  
  
" I'm sorry Buffy, this is just something I have to do. I love you, I do. I love your spirit and your strength and the way you risk your life everyday so that the people of the world can live lifes you'll never have. I'm sorry Buffy, I need to do this for me, I just can't be with you."  
  
" I hate you Angel! I will hate you 'till the day I die."  
  
With that angel left the room leaving behind a furious, but more importantly, heartbroken slayer. She picked up an empty beer bottle off a card table and threw it into the opposite wall, startling Spike who had been laying, listening, on a couch facing away from the wounded girl. He jumped up startled.  
  
"Has the apocalypse begun?"  
TBC. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. As much as I would love to own it, I don't. Joss, Mutant Enemy and Margaret Mitchell take those honors I believe.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"SPIKE! You should have said you were in here!" Buffy screeched.  
  
"In the middle of that beautiful love scene? That wouldn't have been very tactful, would it? But don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." He replied cockily.  
  
"You're an evil monster."  
  
"As are you miss. Don't think I hold that against you. The sweet ones never held any charm for me."  
  
" Oh first you spy on my in an intimate moment and now you insult me?!"  
  
"I meant it as a compliment. And I hope to see more of you when you're free of the spell of the soulful Angel. He doesn't strike me as half good enough for a girl of your...what was it...your passion for living?"  
  
"Oh don't even talk about him like that. You're not worthy of the ground he walks on. You're beneath him."  
  
"And here you were going to hate him until the day you died."  
  
*Back in the main part of the bronze* (Buffy and Spike have returned to mingle with the Bronzers)  
  
Giles ran into the Bronze, out of breath, glasses tilted, and hair disheveled. The scoobies gathered around to see what the problem was.  
  
"War has begun. The First Evil blew up the watchers council. This undoubtedly the end of life as we know it."  
  
The scoobies looked around at each other in awe. There was no way to defeat the First, they knew from experience. If war had begun, this was serious. Unlike the rest of the shocked crowd, Buffy couldn't seem to care less. Suddenly, Parker came flying into the room.  
  
"Buffy! It's all over the news. Weird things happening everywhere. Teenage girls are being mysteriously murdered world-wide! Buildings are exploding everywhere! Los Angeles has turned into total darkness! They're saying it's the end of the world, Revelations! " He looked around at the group wildly. "I need to talk to you alone Buff," he said more quietly.  
  
They stepped aside by the bar. They were both kind of in a daze.  
  
"Buffy, everything is changing. I think we're all going to die, and I think I'm going to hell. I need to do something right with my life before that happens. Buffy will you marry me?"  
  
That was definitely NOT what she expected from the non-committal college kid. She looked at him without want, and then back over at her beloved Angel who met her eyes with sad ones of his own. She looked back at Parker with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Only if we can elope, tonight."  
  
'Absolutely."  
  
Buffy took one last look around the Bronze. Willow and Tara comforting each other, Riley soothing a hysteric Dawn, Anya scolding a tearful Xander, and walked out hand in hand with her unwanted husband to be.  
  
*In the Kitchen at Rovello*  
  
"Where's my baby girl Giles?" Joyce pleaded.  
  
Buffy had been gone since Giles had made his announcement at the Bronze. Nobody had seen her leave and they were all worried. In fact worry was an understatement with the impending apocalypse and lack of slayer and friend.  
  
"I'm sorry Joyce, I just don't know. It's as if she vanished."  
  
Right after the words had left his mouth they heard the front door open. Buffy walked in, with a somber look on her face. Parker was with her, their arms linked.  
  
"Hey guys," She looked around at the gang, Giles, her mom, Dawn, Riley, Tara, Willow, Fred, Gunn, Wesley, Codry, Lorne, Xander, Anya, and Angel.  
  
"You've all met Parker, my husband, right?"  
  
Nobody could say anything. They're jaws all gaped and they're eyes bulged incuriously.  
  
"Your what?" Xander finally managed to squeak in his pubescent sounding voice.  
  
Parker took Buffy's hand and held it out to let everyone see the ring he had bought her at a jewelry store next to the small chapel where they had been wed. The rock was huge. One advantage of knowing the world was going to end was that you could spend your money freely.  
  
'Ummmm...congratulations guys?" Willow said unsurely.  
  
"You didn't even invite us to your wedding! How rude, we're your family you know. We have to put up with you all the time, the least you could do is let us give you away." Dawn whined. " When me and Riley get married we will never elope. I mean how tacky is that? You don't even get to dress up like a giant marshmallow. "  
  
Riley looked at the girl with loving eyes, they were perfect for each other. While most of them looked shocked, Giles looked hurt. He had always hoped to give his slayer away. Now he didn't even get to see her walk down the aisle. He didn't know how to deal with the feeling so he made the world's biggest subject change ever.  
  
"Well as big of news as this is, we still have more important matters to discuss. The First has struck and we need to make a counter attack. I s'pose we should gather our forces and mount up."  
  
"I can go check out L.A. and see what's going on with the permanent darkness up there." Said a still bewildered Angel. "I was going to go anyways, obviously. "  
  
"Yes that sounds good," Giles replied. "Why don't you take some of us with you for enforcement. I know you wanted to do this on your own, but that was before the war."  
  
"Okay, well it would be nice to have Wes and Fred for research. And Cordy's visions are helpful. And of course we could use some more muscle, so why not Gunn. And how 'bout Lorne as well"  
  
"Sounds good. That leaves us pretty much split in two between Sunnydale and L.A." Giles stated.  
  
The talk went on covering strategies and designating roles to the warriors. No one seemed to notice that Parker was shocked by their knowledge of all this until about 10 minutes later.  
  
"Oh did I forget to mention? I'm a vampire slayer. I fight evil for a living as do all my friends. Oh, and Angel is a Vampire, and Lorne is a demon, not a children's TV. show host. " Buffy said it like she were telling him about the weather. He didn't seem overly surprised though.  
  
" I always knew something was weird about you guys. Well can I join? Can I be a superhero too.?"  
  
Everyone looked at him skeptically.  
  
"We do not use the word 'superhero'." Buffy said. "It's tacky."  
  
*At the Cemetery, Sunday Afternoon*  
  
Everything was happening so fast, Buffy could hardy comprehend it. Everyone was comforting her consoling her. They all felt bad that her love died. Didn't they know her love had been dead for over a hundred years? She didn't care about Parker's death. Ya, it was a shame he died, but she hadn't loved him. She couldn't care about anything with Angel in L.A. If she had cared, she would have been embarrassed that her husband died on his first encounter with a vampire (besides Angel of course). She would have been even more embarrassed that the vamp that killed him was nothing but a fledgling in this very cemetery. But she didn't care.  
  
Her love was gone, her husband dead, and her world quite literally coming to an end. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to my beta Katana. Look for her upcoming story under Lighting Forever  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it  
  
A/N: Reviews are HIGHLY appreciated. This is a shorter chapter, sorry.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
*The bronze*  
  
The place was packed. People were not as stupid as they used to be about demons and vampires. Almost everyone in Sunnydale now knew for certain that these creatures were real. They had all learned from personal experience. Tonight was a big part/fundraiser to help the Scooby gang buy more weapons to fight The First. Lorne was in town, hosting.  
  
All the happy couples were out on the dance floor happily enjoying a few happy moments with their special someone. Buffy sat alone on a couch, sulking. She was wearing all black. She always wore black now, it fit how she felt.  
  
"Ms. Summers, how nice to see you again," cam a deep British accent.  
  
Lorne's voice came on the microphone. "ladies and gentleman, I am pleased to announce that we have one of the great heroes of the war with us tonight. William the Bloody has served to be one of the greatest Keepers we have on our side. Can I get a round of applause?"  
  
The crowd clapped.  
  
"It's Ms. Hamilton."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Parker's last name, it was Hamilton."  
  
"Oh, I can see you're very broken up over his death." Spike said sarcastically.  
  
Buffy just glared at him.  
  
"I'll say one thing for the hell mouth, it makes for the most peculiar widows."  
  
"Spike if you had any sort of brain you'd realize I never want to see you again."  
  
'C'mon now, you've no reason to hate me.'  
  
"Oh, and I suppose it would be very unpatriotic of me to hate one of the great heroes of the war."  
  
'I can't take advantage of you're girlish ideas, I'm no hero. I'm no hero."  
  
"But you're a great keeper."  
  
"For profit and profit only. People hire me to keep them safe a while, they don't need it, average civilians aren't his targets, and then I charge them."  
  
"You do it for money?"  
  
"Not money love, money means nothing to me. I do it for.."  
  
"Don't say it!"  
  
"Kittens."  
  
Lorne's voice came o the speakers again. "And now for a very special event. For the next dance, if you gents out there want to dance with your lady, you must bid for her. Do I hear any bids?"  
  
"Dawn Summers, one-hundred dollars!" shouted Riley's Idaho voice.  
  
'One-forty for Anya Jenkins!" Xandr bid  
  
"Three thousand dollars in gold!" Spike shouted.  
  
Everyone in the place stopped to look at him  
  
'And who's the lucky lady sir?" Lorne asked jovially.  
  
"For Ms. Parker Hamilton."  
  
"Buffy?' Lorne asked incredulously. "Spike man, her hubbie died only two weeks ago, she won't want to dance."  
  
For the first time since Angel had announced he was leaving, Buffy felt a spark of emotion. She wanted to dance and she didn't care what anybody thought.  
  
"To hell I won't!" she yelled. With that she grabbed Spike's hand and pulled him out on the dance floor.  
  
The Scoobies looked at her like she had grown horns. They couldn't believe she would dance with Spike, and unsouled vampire! And only two weeks after Parker's death and Angel's departure.  
  
"I think we shocked the army love."  
  
"I don't care. It is kind of shocking though huh?" she smiled up at him. "Kind of like some of your keeping jobs?"  
  
"Worse. But I expect a very fancy profit out of it."  
  
"I don't care what you expect, I would dance with the First Evil himself tonight." 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
A/N: This is most likely the last chapter I will write do to lack of reviews. I must say I was really disappointed in the lack of reviewing I received here. This is my first attempt at a fanfiction and I was really hoping for some feedback, positive or negative, and as a person who always reviews any story she reads on this website, I didn't think that was too much to ask. But besides my beta, I have received a total of one review in three chapters. So yes I am ranting and yes I feel that I deserve to be able to do that. Now here's what is probably the last chapter, though incomplete, of my first, and maybe last, fanfiction. Sorry the chapter is so short.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
*Buffy's living room*  
  
"Oh Spike, it's beautiful," Buffy exclaimed, fingering the soft leather of the burgundy duster he had just given her. "Did you really bring it all the way from Paris just for me?"  
  
"Yes, I thought I would bring you out of your fake mourning. Next trip I'll bring you the leather pants that go with it."  
  
"Oh Spike!" She squealed in delight, any sort of positive experiences had been few and far between lately.  
  
"Well pet, it's my job to keep the leader of this battle looking fashionable."  
  
"It's been so long since I had anything new. And the SITs that Giles has been letting live here have taken all my good clothes." She pouted her lip. "I just can't go on accepting these gifts though, you're so sweet." She smiled coyly.  
  
"I'm not kind pet, I'm just tempting you. I never give anything without expecting something in return. I always get paid. "  
  
"If you think I'll date you just to pay for the jacket, you're wrong."  
  
Don't flatter yourself, I'm not a dating man. Not a man at all actually so much as a creature, but you get the picture."  
  
"Well I won't kiss you either," she said closing her eyes and leaning in for a kiss.  
  
"Open your eyes. No, I don't think I will kiss you. Although you need kissing badly. That's what's wrong with you, you need kissing often and by someone who knows how to do it right."  
  
"Oh, and I bet you think your that person, huh Spike?" Buffy came back, slightly hurt at his rejection of her lips. "I might be, if the right moment ever came."  
  
"You are conceited and black hearted Spike, and I don't know why I ever invited you into my house!"  
  
"Because while you have to play the martyr and be a perfect roll model during this war, you want a man with a little monster in him. But don't worry, the war may soon be over ad you can get your naughty little kinks out."  
  
"Why do you say the war may be over?"  
  
"There's a big battle going on in L.A. this weekend."  
  
"Oh Spike! Is Angel in it?"  
  
'So you still have the poofter stuck in your head eh?" Spike scowled. "yes I s'pose he's in it."  
  
"Spike! Where's the battle?"  
  
'Some little school. UCLA?"  
  
*Bufy's Bedroom* (her thoughts, first person)  
  
Should I go up to L.A. and help Angel? O, but he'll be so mad at me, he has that stupid quest for redemption. Who the hell he thinks is going to redeem him is beyond me. But if I went up there and saved him, he might come back to me. Oh, I love him so much, I just don't understand him. Why can't he express himself in a way I can comprehend like Spike does. Spike is so much like me in personality, it's so simple. But he's beneath us. I'm a slayer, I don't date souses creatures. No just the sexy, souled, ones seeking redemption. I guess I won't go help Angel. After all, absence makes the heart grow stronger, he'll love me too much to resist after a while. I just hope he can hold his own in the fight until he realizes it. Of course he can, that's one of the reasons I love him so much!  
  
*She smiled and drifted off to sleep. 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Ok I'm back, it's been like six months and I just reread my chapters and realized I liked them too much to stop writing. So I'm gonna post a few more chapters in hope of reviews. This story is really more in character of Rhett and Scarlet than Buffy and Spike but oh well, I really think that they are so much alike maybe I can still pull it off. Ok also Principal Wood will be kind of in Dr. Mead's role.  
  
Ashes in the Wind  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Buffy walked through the mass of injured teenage girls strewn about the high school halls after their latest battle with the bringers. She couldn't deal with this anymore. She was tired of fighting, tired of seeing young girls attempting to save the world. She had to get out of there, the Scoobies could clean up the mess.  
  
She walked out the front entrance into the night. What she found was more chaos. Sunnydale residents had had enough, and this time they were fleeing. Cars and pedestrians alike jammed the streets. She had never seen the resilient town in such a state of panic. She wasn't sure what to do. Then she saw Spike drive up on his motorcycle.  
  
"Buffy! Get on, this is no night for walking, luv. You'll get run over.  
  
She ran up to the bike and swung her leg over the back of it and wrapped her arms around Spike's hard chest.  
  
"Will you take me home Spike?" she asked her voice choked.  
  
He started the engine and took off maneuvering it between people and vehicles.  
  
"Panic's a pretty sight isn't it." He began talking casually. "That's just another one of the First's calling cards. He's loving this no doubt. "  
  
"Don't talk to me like that Spike! I'm so scared I wish I could just leave Sunnydale for good."  
  
"Why don't we get out of here together? There's no use waiting around here, there's too many nice places to visit before the world ends.Tahiti, Rome, Africa."  
  
"With you? Are you kidding me?"  
  
"Yes pet, with me. I'm the one who understands you and admires you for just what you are. I figure we belong together, being the same sort. I've been waiting for you to get the broody old pouf out of your heart. I hear he's started his own little crime fighting business up there. It's going to be hard to lure a man with a successful business in another city. Well her we are" he said pulling up to the house. " You gonna come with me or are you getting out?"  
  
Buffy jumped of the bike and turned to look at him. " I hate and despise you Spike, and I will hate and despise you till the day that I die!" She turned and started to stomp off.  
  
" Oh no you won't Buffy!" he shouted at her retreating form. "Not that long!"  
  
~*~  
  
Two weeks later Buffy was in her room packing.  
  
"Gong somewhere?" came Robin Wood's suave voice.  
  
"Yes," replied Buffy in a choked voice. "And don't try to stop me. I've been through too many apocalypses, I can't handle it anymore. I just want to be normal now, I don't care what happens."  
  
"You can't leave now! Those girls are counting on you, the world is counting on you!"  
  
"Screw the world!"  
  
"We're in the middle of an apocalypse, you can't just quit!"  
  
"Look, if I see any demons, bringers, or other nasties wherever I'm going, I'll kill them. But I will not stay around here any longer."  
  
With that she stormed out of the house with her leather bag. She didn't know where she was going but she only knew one way to get out of there. She ran to Willy's Place and found Spike walking out the door.  
  
"Spike! I knew I'd find you here!"  
  
"Good evening. Nice weather we're having eh?"  
  
"If you make any jokes now I'll stake you, I swear!"  
  
"Don't tell me your frightened?"  
  
"I'm terrified Spike" she yelled have angry and half crying. " If you had any sense you'd be scared too. We've got to get out of here."  
  
"At your service madam, and just where do you think your headed? "  
  
"Um, well I'm not sure. Oh! I sent my mom to live with Grandma in San Diego. I want to go there. I want to see my mom!"  
  
'You want to go to San Diego? Don't you know that a lot of bad stuff had been happening there? Little girls getting kidnapped, bum fights, and have you seen how the Padres are playing this year?"  
  
"Spike! If you make one more joke your dust! Take me to my mother NOW!"  
  
"Listen pet, I hate to tell you this but your mum probably fled the city, all the major Californian cities have been faced with The First. There's not a big chance of you finding her there."  
  
"I'm going there if I have to walk every step of the way! I'll kill you if you try to stop me! I will! I will! I will!" she shrieked hysterically.  
  
"It's all right pet, it's all right. Now you shall go there. I guess anybody who did what you've done these last few years deserves that at least. Stop crying. Come on my bike's in the ally. We'll get you down there nice and safe."  
  
~*~  
  
TBC..Please please please review. Even if you just say hey, by the way I read your story. Please! 


	6. Chapter 6

Ashes In the Wind  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
The motorcycle carrying the two blondes had been heading south on the freeway for about forty-five minutes when the vampire headed the bike down the off ramp. He pulled into a gas station and turned off the engine.  
  
"Why are we stopping?" Buffy asked.  
  
"We're in the outskirts of San Diego now, a place called San Marcos. I need to fill up on gas. Are you still determined to do this?"  
  
"Yes, yes I just need to see my mother and my baby sister and my watcher, but mostly just my mother. We can get there in half an hour right?"  
  
"Not we luv, you. I'm leaving you here."  
  
"You're what!?!?!" Spike! Where the hell are you going?!"  
  
"I'm going back to the bloody hell mouth to help those poor girls fight The First."  
  
"Oh thank God, you're joking. I could stake you for scaring me like that," she breathed.  
  
"I'm very serious Buffy," he looked at her earnestly. " I'm going to go become a white hat." He smirked.  
  
"But, but they're not going to win. It's pointless. " she argued.  
  
"I know, but they'll probably put in a good effort first. And I want to be there to help. I know I'm a little late, but better late than -"  
  
"You have GOT to be kidding me Spike!"  
  
"When did you become so selfish slayer? You used to always think of the cause before yourself and now you're acting like a scared little girl,"  
  
"I am a scared little girl this time! How could you do this to me? Why are you leaving me now when I need you, why?"  
  
"Well pet, I've always had a weakness for lost causes, once they're really lost. Or maybe I'm ashamed of myself," he smirked. "Who knows?"  
  
"I hope you die of shame for leaving me here helpless,"  
  
"You, helpless? Heaven help anyone who crosses your path. I want to say goodbye,"  
  
"No," she said stubbornly, crossing her arms.  
  
"Come here luv," he said pulling her to him by her arm.  
  
"Please don't go Spike. I don't want to be alone," she begged. "I'll never forgive you."  
  
"I'm not asking you to forgive me. I'll never understand or forgive myself for becoming so soft. And if I get dusted, I'll laugh at myself for being an idiot. But there's on thing that I do know," he pulled their bodies close together and embraced her, "And that is I love you Buffy. In spite of you and me and the whole silly world going to pieces around us I love you. Because we're alike. Both creatures of the darkness."  
  
"Don't hold me like that," Buffy said weakly trying to push him away.  
  
He pulled her chin up so that their eyes met. "Look at me slayer. I love you more than I've loved any woman. And I've waited for you longer than I've waited for any woman."  
  
He leaned his head forward and went in for a passionate kiss. She kissed him back momentarily before resisting and pushing him away. "Get of you monster!"  
  
Spike laughed, frustrated. "Buffy, here's a man willing to go against his instincts to help fight in your war, a man who wants to carry your kisses into battle with him. Never mind about loving me. You're a girl whose sending a creature to ashes with a beautiful memory. Please slayer, kiss me, kiss me once."  
  
"You're a low-down, cowardly nasty fiend you! All my friends were right, your nothing but a soulless good for nothing creature." She spat at him vehemently.  
  
"A minor point at such a moment, in'it? Here, " he handed her a stake. "stay safe."  
  
"Argh! I hate you! I hope you get beheaded, I hope your dust is blowing-"  
  
Spike laughed again, "Never mind the rest I follow your general idea. And when I die to save the world, you're gonna look back on this and wish you'd kissed me. Good-bye Slayer."  
  
With that he walked to the street corner and stuck his thumb out. It was only a moment before a Honda pulled up and the driver unlocked the door. Spike got in and never looked back.  
  
Buffy sat down next to the motorcycle and cried.  
  
~*~  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I don't know if motorcycles run on gas, so sorry if they don't, I can't imagine what else the would run off of, but I've never seen one at the gas station. 


End file.
